Runaway Slayer and Her Demon Rewrite
by VampireQueen21
Summary: CharmedXO BuffyCole Buffy stayed gone after Becoming Pt 2. She moved to San Francisco where she met Cole Turner, and sparks fly.
1. Prologue

Title: Runaway Slayer and Her Demon

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21/Angeluslover412

Rating: Mature (F18)

Category: X-Over w/ Charmed

Couples: B/Cole, Angel/Faith, Pr/Gunn, Pa/Doyle, We/Cor, Sp/Dru, and W/T

Summary: Buffy stayed gone after Becoming Pt 2. She moved to San Francisco where she met Cole Turner, and sparks fly.

Note: I didn't really like Phoebe passed Season 3 so I thought well what if I killed Phoebe and what if I gave Cole a new girlfriend and this fic popped into my head.

Note 2: Angel has the Gem of Amara, he took it from Spike and kept it. Dawn doesn't exist. And Cole did become the Source but he gave it up because of his love for Buffy.

Note 3: Also this is fairly fluffy on Buffy/Cole and their lives, I wanted it like that, because I wanted the Sunnydale people's lives to not look so good.

Note 4: Last note I promise. This fic is a rewrite of the old version. I've been sitting on a rewritten prologue for about 2 months because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go from there, did I want to continue the way the original went or go a different route. I decided…but you're going to have to wait and find out until the chapters are posted.

Posting Schedule: I am not promising a new chapter every week or even every month. I have a lot of other stories both posted and not posted, school, and a social life. I am shooting for once every two months but again no promises.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

**Prologue**

_December; 1998_

Standing there watching the duo kiss was like a knife digging deep into her heart and slowly ripping it into tiny pieces. It didn't take him long to move on now did it? He'd only been back for three months, the Scooby Gang had almost completely forgiven him for all of Angelus's wrong doings.

Buffy stared as Angel, her first and only love, and the new Slayer…Faith if she recalled correctly, playing tonsil hockey like breathing was going out of style. This certainly was not a first time kiss, they were too comfortable with each other's bodies for it to be a first kiss, but also had an awkwardness to it that made it clear they hadn't been intimate. Although it would only be a matter of time.

When she head of Angel's miraculously return from Hell she could hardly contain her joy. She dropped everything she was doing in her new city, San Francisco. Why did she leave her new home, why did she have to care about him? Because she sent him to Hell that's why, and she hated herself every second of everyday for it how could Angel not hate her too?

By the time she arrived back in Sunnydale it was nightfall. It's the most frightening hours anywhere but for her it was home. The daylight seemed scarier…maybe she really was a freak. What kind of person craved the protective darkness the night gave? The two smooching figures move snapping her out of her inner struggle. Her mother was the one who informed her of Angel's sudden return; around the beginning of October Mom tracked her down.

Buffy had recently moved to San Francisco from being in LA, Mom found the apartment she rented. With Dad's check of support she had enough money to move into her own place. A secret—or not so secret desire of hers for years. They yelled, screamed, blamed the other for things that couldn't possibly their fault and finally tired, throats sore they hugged, cried, and begged for forgiveness.

After she explained about Angel, only recently finding out herself, she told Buffy about the new Slayer. But she hadn't mentioned word one about a relationship between the two. It's possible Mom didn't know about them, her greatest flaw was not seeing what happened around her. As she wondered through her former town she saw Angel strolling next to a curvy brunette.

Coming upon them walking hadn't risen her red flags. In face she had been a split second from running and hugging her former lover for all she was worth but a simple gesture gave her pause. Angel sent a glance Faith's way. Ok, not much of a reason but she'd seen that expression before, a sweet fascination. Same look he gave her in the beginning.

To be sure she hung back following at a safe distance where she could keep a close watchful eye on them while at the same time keeping the odds of being caught down to a minimum. It was then her heart shattered, Angel learned down and pressed a kiss to the dark haired Slayer's lips.

The only thought that crossed her mind was that she should have never left San Francisco. There she had friends who didn't judge her at every turn, they knew what she went through battling demons on a daily and nightly basis. There was even a man attracted to her, he saw her at the high school while he was waiting to pick up a client. He hadn't tried anything but she had the feeling he was waiting till she was legal.

Buffy took one last look at the couple that made their way toward the looming Mansion, and turned and left. She'd go check on her mother, she wanted to see her again. After that though—after that she'd never come back to this town. That she vowed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. So sorry this took a while to get out. Not really sure why, since there are only a few things changed/added but it's finally here. Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful feedback, glad there are so many that missed this and are happy it's coming back. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 1**

_March 16, 2008_

**Sunnydale**

"What do you mean I won't be able to handle this on my own?" Faith demanded and began to pace around the Summers' home where they had conducted their Scooby meetings for years now.

Giles eased his glasses off and to clean them. "You aren't strong enough to handle this Faith, I'm sorry you're just not. I know you've been a Slayer for ten years, longer than almost any other slayer, but according to the Watcher's Council you are not nearly strong enough to handle this. You're going to need help."

"Fine I'll have you guys to back me up like always." Since coming to Sunnydale her life and calling had been a huge roller coaster of up and downs. Lately it'd been on a real downward slope and it didn't look like it'd be going up again for quite sometime.

Not only had she been within a hair's breath of dying three times but Angel had refused to sleep with her for over four months and didn't look close to breaking. While not a major deal it was the start of this downward spiral.

She and Angel had never officially dated; neither wanted that label attached to whatever relationship they had formed. Sometimes they were partners, other time's friends, and occasionally lovers. Both had itches that needed scratching and had been more than willing to help each other out, but now he avoided her advances like the plague.

"Yes we will be there, but the Council specifically said you need…" he didn't want to say this, but what choice did he have. Either tell them or let the world go to hell, there wasn't exactly a choice. "The Council said we need Buffy in order to win this fight."

Silence greeted the Watcher, Angel's expression was one of blankness, he didn't want anyone to know what he's thinking, but it was obvious to anyone who looked that he still loved Buffy. Willow and Xander were in utter shock; Anya and Tara who had never met the other Slayer had looks of worry for their significant others.

"The other Slayer?" Faith asked. "Why would we need her here? And how do they even know that she's still alive?"

"They says she is, but they won't tell me where." Giles noticed Joyce getting antsy about this conversation. "I'm sorry Joyce if this line of topic is disturbing you but we must talk about this."

Buffy's mother nodded, but didn't say a word, so Giles continued. "According to the Council Buffy has reached a higher plane if you will. She's accessed the magical attributes of being a Slayer, not to mention she is now in league with the Charmed Ones. Powerful witches that stem from the Warren line and they protect innocents."

Xander couldn't contain his anger any longer. "If she's all powerful now and working with even more powerful witches why didn't she come back and help us. She could have come to help us while Faith was fighting Glory. Or let us know that she was alive and wasn't just whoring around." The boy who had yet to grow up didn't give a thought to Joyce being in the room.

Joyce whipped her gaze toward the jealous boy; he still hadn't grown up, although she didn't know exactly why she's surprised. Instead of chastising Xander or demanding that he get out of her house she decided to ask Mr. Giles, she still couldn't call him Rupert, what had been plaguing her since the topic of Buffy had arose. "Rupert, what would happen if Buffy wasn't involved in this fight? What would happen to the world I mean?" Joyce questioned.

Giles took a deep breath. "The world would become Hell. Demons would override every continent, humans would die in droves, and the humans that were left alive would become slaves." It was not a fate he wished on the world.

"Boy, you sure don't sugar anything do you." Xander spoke up again from his spot on the couch.

She sighed; she had to tell them. "I know where Buffy is." Joyce told the group who are now stunned into silence for the second time in five minutes. She hoped Buffy would forgive her for revealing the secret, but if the world was to be saved she had to do it.

Everyone stared at Joyce. "You've known where she's been the whole time? How come you never told us?" Giles shot out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Because, my daughter didn't want any of you to know. I wasn't going to let her down, not again. Faith was already here so it wasn't as if you needed another Slayer here. Buffy was needed else where, she's happy now. I've never seen her so happy." How could she take that away from her? Simple, she couldn't.

"Where is she Joyce?" Angel asked not noticing his sometimes lover frown of jealousy. He still loved Buffy, always would, while yes he cared for Faith he only went to her because she was there and Buffy wasn't. "How come you didn't at least tell me? She's the…" He didn't want to finish in front of the group but the statement was implied.

"You want to know why?" Joyce stood coming as close as she could to being nose to nose with Angel. "When I told her you had come back from Hell she dropped everything in San Francisco, she had friends who didn't judge her at every turn, she went to school, and she had a nice man interested in her, she was starting over. What does she do she comes back to Sunnydale with just the clothes on her back."

"Do you know what she found on that warm December night? You and Faith kissing in the cemetery and on your way back to the Mansion. So she turned around, came to visit me, said if you were happy then she wasn't going to come back and ruin it for you, and went back home. She's never been back to Sunnydale since. Now she has children, a great rewarding job, a husband, and friends who understand everything she's going through, so why the hell would I tell you or anybody anything when you made her life miserable?" The irate mother began to make her way to the kitchen but Giles' voice stopped her.

"Please Joyce we need that address, where in San Francisco is she?" Maybe if he pleaded she'd soften and give them the information they desperately needed.

"I'm coming too. I need to pack, then I will take whoever wants to come to her home." Joyce changed directions and headed upstairs to pack for a few days in San Francisco.

While downstairs everyone looked at each other, some with anger, others with confusion, and also ones of knowledge. Giles was particularly interested in the looks of knowledge, someone besides Joyce Summers knew about Buffy's whereabouts.

"Willow? Anya? You know something don't you?"

The witch stared down at her clenched hands. She was hoping Giles wouldn't have noticed her lack of surprise at Buffy's location. Granted she didn't know exactly where the wayward Slayer was hiding but she knew she was alive.

"Umm, do you remember when Spike came to town about three years ago?" The group nodded. "Well, Spike mentioned Buffy, he basically said he was surprised we hadn't found her yet. Said that it wasn't like she was on the other side of the world."

"Anya? What about you?" Xander gazed at his wife.

"I've always known where the Slayer was. Or at least I did when I was a vengeance demon; it's required knowing where the forces of good are hiding. I knew where she was before I got changed into a human, but from what I heard she moved so I don't know where she is now."

"How come you didn't tell us before?" Angel growled.

Not a bit scared of his anger she told the vampire point blank with only a tiny shrug. "Nobody asked."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_March 18, 2008_

**San Francisco**

"Honey, we need to decide on a name." Sitting cuddled together by the fire Buffy and Cole were talking about their baby. Drusilla told Buffy two weeks ago that she was two weeks pregnant, and yesterday told her she was having a girl.

For some reason Drusilla, after she came back to Spike eight years ago, had been attached to Buffy and the children. The crazy vampire even called Buffy her big sister because Buffy protected the loopy female creature of the night. Since she'd been in San Francisco Dru had been helpful to Buffy and the Charmed Ones and proved to be a great asset to the team.

"What names are you set on?" Cole rested his chin on Buffy's head breathing in her scent. He knew she had certain names that she wanted to name their children. The first time she was pregnant with his children, twin boys, she had names by that night, didn't matter that she didn't know what sex they were going to be, she picked out both boy and girl names.

"Dru said it was a girl, so the names that I like are Aimee, Alexandra, Astrid, Belle, Callista, Celeste, Cordelia, Cynthia, Drusilla, Erica, Gwendolyn, Iris, Isabella, Lilith, Poppy, Psyche, Renee, Rhea, Thea, and Trista."

Cole nodded, "I've noticed a minor pattern, your really liking the Greek names aren't you?"

"Yes." Buffy smiled widely.

"Ok, well, let's scratch Cordelia off, I know you both bonded during the incident when I became the Source for that month, but I think one Cordelia is all I can handle." He kissed her temple. When he inherited the Sources powers and Buffy found out about it Cordelia was there all the time with her, so were the others but Cordy the most. After that the two have become the best of friends.

"The names I like out of that list are Astrid, Belle, Celeste, Lilith, and Trista." Cole told her. From the look in Buffy's eyes he knew she was going to say something about one of the names. Apparently she already had an idea on what she wanted to name the baby.

"How come you don't like Drusilla? She would be so honored to have our little girl named after her." Buffy rubbed her belly lovingly. There wasn't even a slight bump where the baby was but she still caressed her flat belly sending warmth to the developing baby beneath.

"I know she would sweetheart, but I want our daughter to have her own name, not one of your friends." He explained to his lovely wife.

Scrunching up her nose in frustration, "I guess you're right." She crossed of certain names from the list she made earlier that week. "Ok, so we're down to five names…can't I just have five more girls and give them each one of these names?"

"No, I mean I have no problem making them, in fact I love making them but we decided on five a long time ago. We aren't having anymore."

"Fine," Buffy sulked briefly but was quickly made to forget her despair when Cole tenderly caressed her inner thigh eliciting a moan from her throat. "Mmm, I love you." She whispered to him bringing his lips to hers.

After kissing for almost ten minutes Cole pulled back, "I love you too. And I love our children." He pressed a soft smooch on Buffy's exposed still flat belly. "Come on, let's go to bed." Buffy started to protest but he placed his finger against her lips. "I know you want to wait up for Dru and Spike, but they will be fine handling a couple demons with Piper, Paige, and Prue."

"Ok," she started to rise off the couch but Cole swung her up in his arms invoking a squeal of surprised delight. "I can walk sweetheart." She teased.

"I know, but pretty soon you'll be too heavy for me to carry." He smiled good-naturedly, although that didn't save him from getting smacked on the shoulder.

"Hey, if you were pregnant with a watermelon you wouldn't be that light either." Buffy nipped playfully at his jaw. Quickly the couple retreated to their room needing to be close to one another.

As the two vampires enter their home of the past 6 years Drusilla became instantly aggravated. "He's coming my Spike." Drusilla circled around her bleached blonde lover.

"Who's coming pet?" Although there was only person that invoked that kind of a reaction from her and that was…

"Daddy, he wants big sister. He's going to disturb our happy home." The crazy vampire moaned out in agony grasping her hair in her hand scratching at her scalp as if to claw the images and feelings of dread out of her brain.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and rocked her. "Don't worry my dark goddess, we won't let 'daddy' hurt them. I promise you."

"He's not happy without Sister, he tried to replace her with the 'Dark' it didn't work. Daddy wants his light and bright Slayer, but she's not his anymore. Promise you'll hurt him my darling, he can't hurt big sister, not with little one on the way." Dru begged.

"I won't let anything happen to her ducks. They'll all be safe." Spike pressed a kiss to her cool temple and took her downstairs to the blackened basement where Buffy and Cole let them live. He'd protect the Slayer and her little ones if it were the last thing he did.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

(Reminder: Angel has the Gem of Amara so he's not going poof in the sun)

**Chapter 3**

_March 20, 2008; 3:45 p.m._

**San Francisco**

Hot water cascaded down his strong tanned back when he heard the doorbell ring. Groaning at the irritant little chime he washed off the rest of the soap in his hair, stepped out of the shower, dried off quickly and eased into a pair of black slacks he had laid out. He stole a fleeting glance at the clock; the only company they were expecting wouldn't be showing up for a few more hours.

Cole shimmered out of the bathroom and into the quiet entryway, whoever interrupted his shower had better pray to whatever deity they pray too because he was not a happy demon. He'd returned from the office early and sent the babysitter back to her lair. Normally Spike or Drusilla would stay with the children but Spike had some business in the Underworld and Dru was too tired to sit with his and Buffy's two youngest Serena and Mason.

While Serena and Mason stayed home with one of their many babysitters the twins, Byron and Logan went to school. Their boys were currently in the first grade, Byron was the more outgoing of the two and had a classroom full of friends, while Logan tended to like to be off by himself more and only had three or four close buddies.

A few feet from the doorway he ran his fingers through his hair slicking back the wet brown locks keeping them away from his face. Wiping the excess water onto his slacks he reached for the doorknob and turned it.

_Outside_

The Scooby Gang, that had grown and dwindled throughout the years, were impatiently waiting at the house Joyce had brought them too. It was a nice, what looked to be a three-story home, light blue, with a perfectly attended garden, and two cars in the driveway, one black Mercedes and the other a silver Mustang convertible.

Joyce hadn't told any of them anything about Buffy except that she was happy and continuing her Slayer duties. Normally she would have relished the chance to rub her daughter's greatness in the faces of everyone that had hurt her, but she thought that them finding out on their own would be much better.

"Are you sure she's even home right now Joyce?" Faith asked, not happy at all that the Council said she wouldn't be able to defeat the upcoming evil without the help of a runaway slayer. What could Buffy do that she couldn't?

Joyce sent Faith a comforting glance, she wasn't a bad kid, and she hadn't set out to break Buffy's heart all those years ago but the protective mother in her couldn't forget the pain Buffy thought she hid when she came back. Sighing out in frustration she nodded. "Well, I know someone's home, since the Mercedes is Cole's car." Plus she called Cole yesterday informing him of what was to come, she didn't want her daughter to surprised.

"Who's Cole?" Angel's jealousy coming out. He thought Joyce was fibbing when she said Buffy had a husband.

Before Joyce could tell him the door opened and standing there his hair still wet from his shower, was Cole Turner, attorney at law, half-demon, husband to the Slayer, and father to their four children, in nothing but a pair of black slacks. "Joyce, I didn't think you'd be here till tonight?" He embraced his mother-in-law warmly.

"Well, we took an earlier flight, is Buffy here?" At this time in the afternoon it wasn't likely but it didn't hurt to ask.

"No, she's working undercover with Darryl, she's the only woman on the force that would wear the outfit they needed the U.C. to wear." Cole smiled at her, but then his dazzling grin changed to a frown at the sight of whose behind Joyce Summers. Primal instincts flare up at the sight of the strangers on his doorstep, he had a desire to growl at them, to let it be known that this was his castle and he'd kill anyone who stepped out of line.

However before he could give into his protective nature Joyce captured his attention. "Darryl, isn't that the young man that was here with his wife and kids during Thanksgiving?" Having a little trouble putting the name with the face, she'd only met her partner once but she'd heard many stories about the man.

"Yea. That's him. Inspector Morris."

"He is such a polite young man. I'm glad Buffy has him as a partner, he makes sure she's taken care of." Joyce smiled, although she knew Buffy was well equipped to look after herself it made Joyce feel better that she had someone to watch her back.

"Why don't you all come inside. Buffy should be home in a little while anyway. And it will give me a chance to finish getting dressed." He moved back inside not waiting for the group to come in, Joyce knew the way around the house she'd show everyone to the living room, as he walked upstairs to his and Buffy's room. Normally he would have shimmered but Joyce requested that he keep his demon status hidden…at least for a little while. And he was happy to oblige.

"Right this way everyone." Joyce acted like she's leading a tour group. They enter the living room, which was bright and cheery, the furniture was set up so there's a big open space in the middle between the chairs and sofa and the big screen TV. Across the room near the fireplace and a small window stood a piano with a vase full of flowers on top of it.

Pictures of Buffy with different people were scattered around the room. One that caught Angel's attention right away was what appeared to be Buffy's wedding photo. Standing there was the man they met at the door in a tux gazing down at Buffy like she was the most precious thing in the world, which was exactly what she was, even after this time, to him. Buffy was gazing up at the man with such devotion and love it made Angel envious of the life he wanted with her.

It didn't surprise him that he could still recognize her scent as if he'd only seen her seconds ago. While her smell had disappeared from her mother's house in Sunnydale it permeated through this house. A sweet, delicate scent of vanilla sent him back to a time when they were inseparable.

Mrs. Summers sat down in her favorite chair, it also happened to be Buffy's chair, and motioned for the others to sit on the two couches. "She should be here soon." Was all she told them.

Angel who couldn't help it asked. "Who is that guy?" He pointed in the direction that the shirtless man left. His scent was also everywhere and it drove him and his demon insane with jealousy. Buffy's and the shirtless man's scent of musk and sex combined in every nook and cranny.

"That was Cole, Buffy's husband of almost nine years. He's such a good man." She set her purse down on the coffee table.

"Now come on Joyce, let's not be telling lies about me." He smirked and leaned against the wall separating the entryway and the living room.

Giles being the English gentleman tried to engage Cole in a bit of friendly conversation. "How long have you known Buffy?" But Cole wasn't having any of it.

"Since a month after she moved to San Francisco." Cole simply told him.

"How long ago was that?" Giles tried to get more out of him. He needed to feel this man out, see if he was suitable for Buffy. It didn't matter that his Slayer had been gone for years, he considered himself and would always consider himself to be her father figure. At times he may be upset, saddened, even disappointed by her actions but he'd love her unconditionally.

The first few years Faith came to town he didn't attempt to get closer to her, he still hurt from Buffy leaving and not letting him know that she all right. The last thing he wanted was to lose another Slayer and go through the same pain. Later when he felt he was ready to let Faith in he came to realize that she didn't want a father figure. She had one in the Mayor for a brief time but in the end she turned to the Scoobies to stop him.

"Long enough to not be any of your business." No reason why any of these people should know anything that Buffy didn't tell them herself.

Faith stood irritated at the way this Cole guy was treating everyone. "Hey, would it kill you to be nice?"

"Yes, it would."

Before Faith could come back with a snarky comment the front door opened revealing a woman in a long black trench coat and sunglasses on the top of her head speaking very angrily at a tall, handsome man.

"Darryl I'm serious, we've got to get some other women doing this kind of U.C. work. I can't keep being the one wearing these 'come fuck me' outfits." The blonde growled. Yes, it's part of her job to go undercover in various outfits but pretending to be a hooker so they could catch some big-time drug-dealer wasn't her idea of a good time.

"Tuner you're undercover as a hooker of course you have to wear these 'come fuck me' outfits." He chuckled at his friend and partner.

"Ugh!" She took her sunglasses off her head and set them in the small wicker basket on the table in the entryway that held various keys and knickknacks. Buffy glanced up and saw her husband leaning against the living room entrance looking oh so lickable. "Hi honey."

"Hey baby. We have company."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The smile that had once graced her beautiful face quickly vanished. "Great." She muttered. Buffy took a deep breath calming her anger she's about to face the very people that she had been mad at for years. Eventually however her anger had begun to subside as she moved on with her life, but some of the resentment and rage was still boiling under her cool exterior.

When she left Sunnydale ten years ago she had been mad at herself, she had killed the man she loved, let down her friends by her leaving, and abandoned her mother in a town where she could die at any moment. After she went back for that brief visit and seeing Angel kissing the Slayer that replaced Kendra her anger had taken a different turn and was then focused on her friends and ex-lover.

From what her mother told her, Xander had been bad mouthing her ever since she left Sunnydale, calling her a coward, later the insults became harsher. He would go off on tirades saying that she was a tramp and was probably getting fucked by one of her many 'Johns'. When she was saving his ass on a nightly basis he was on his knees worshiping the ground she walked on, the second she wasn't there he started to bad mouth her.

Angel had professed his love to her the night they made love, and before she sent him to Hell. While she would have understood if he didn't love her anymore after all she did send him to Hell, but the thing was he told her mother that he still loved her and always will no matter what. If that was the case, why did he go after Faith so soon after coming back from Hell? Wouldn't he look for her or at least wait a little while before moving on, not four months, oh yea she was feelin' the love.

Faith had listened to every word Xander said about Buffy, every mean and spiteful word. If she hadn't already hated Buffy because Angel still loved her, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, she would have hated her after what Xander had told her.

Willow and Giles never insulted her behind her back, but they never stood up for her either. Not that it really mattered she wasn't there to hear them anyway, so she really couldn't be mad at either of them.

The click of her strappy sandal high heeled stiletto's sound across the floor as she made her way closer to her husband and soulmate. People who said demons couldn't love were wrong, they could, granted sometimes it was a lot different than a human love but they could still recognize and feel the emotion. Cole more so than most because he was half-human.

Buffy's trench coat was wrapped tightly around her body, hiding her scantily clad outfit from any disapproving eyes. She didn't care what they thought but they might have a heart attack if they saw what she had on…or rather what she didn't have on.

Her make-up was perfect; she had more on than she would normally wear but when you're parading around in a certain club hoping to get noticed by the owner and drug dealer she needed to look the part. Buffy's eyes were dark and smoky, her lips a bright shiny red guaranteed to leave behind some color on whatever her lips touched.

"Honey." Joyce stood up embracing her daughter. "Why are you wearing all this heavy make-up? I hope you don't wear it like that all the time?"

Buffy laughed, "Wow, Mom, you really know how to make me feel good don't ya?" She teased her mother a little bit. "Well, I went undercover, I had to look the part."

"And where did you go undercover?"

"Umm, Mortal Fear club. This is nothing compared to what some of the other girls were wearing…make-up wise anyway." Buffy may be a mother of four and a wife, but her mother could still make her feel like she's a teenager. She's not sure that's entirely a good thing.

Joyce rose her eyebrows, the disapproving mother look firm on her face. "And what about your wardrobe?"

Buffy roved her gaze over the other occupants of the room who were watching the interaction between her and her mother avidly. She turned her glance back to her mother. "You're not going to like it, so I think I'm just going to go upstairs and save you the heart-attack."

The blonde Slayer started to back out of the room until Cole eased his arms around her waist. "Come on baby, the big bad Slayer isn't afraid of her own mother now is she?"

"Damn straight I am. You have never seen my mother mad, and let me tell you that you don't want too." Buffy kissed the side of his jaw; the stubble tickled her lips.

"Come Buffy, how bad can it be?" Joyce questioned. Really wanting to see what outfit would cause her daughter to want to leave so she wouldn't have a heart attack over it.

Buffy sighed in defeat. "Fine. But just remember you said that." She untied the trench coat and slipped it off rather quickly and threw it over the recliner closest to her before she could change her mind. "Happy."

"I definitely am." Cole stared at his wife up and down. "How come you've never worn this for me?" Buffy was wearing a black leather bikini top; two flimsy stings tied behind her neck and her back to keep it in place, and a black leather mini, mini skirt with a slit that almost was to her waist, Cole could tell she's not wearing any panties either.

Lastly her strappy black high-heeled sandals completed the outfit, making it, as Buffy said a 'come fuck me' outfit. Something that Cole would have been more than happy to do if they didn't currently have guests. Joyce got a good look at Buffy's arms, small red dots, which looked like needle punctures decorated inner arm. "Buffy please tell me that…" She didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence because Buffy spoke up.

"No Mom. They're just make-up. Like I said have to look the part, we're after a drug-dealer that's big on heroin." She assured her.

Before anyone had a chance to comment on Buffy's outfit however a swirl of blue lights filter down from the ceiling and quickly form a group of four, three women and a man. They don't pay any attention to the crowded living room; all they saw was Buffy and Cole. One of the brunettes that was in the group grabbed Buffy, while the other the blonde man grabbed Cole and they suddenly disappear leaving most of the occupants sitting there in shock.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where did they go?" Angel stood from his place on the couch and moved his hand back and forth around the spot that Buffy and her husband disappeared from. He'd never seen anything like that in all his years.

Joyce waved away Angel's question, smirking at his reaction. "Probably to fight some demon or another. Darryl would you mind helping me with the coffee and tea?"

He smiled. "No problem Ms. Summers."

Joyce rose with Darryl, "Now hon how many times have I told you to call me Joyce." He followed Joyce as she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea, leaving the silent Scooby Gang to sit in their confusion.

"How did that happen Giles? What happened?" Xander questioned. He doubted an explanation would calm him down much but it might.

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. The Council warned him about what he would probably see when he met the Charmed Ones however seeing it still shocked him. "Apparently that was the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter. I mentioned that Buffy helped out the Charmed Ones on occasion." He eased the glasses back onto his face.

"Yea, but what was that blue shimmery thing that happened?" Faith asked her Watcher. She would have loved to say he was like a father to her…or not, her father wasn't exactly a wonderful guy. Neither were the dozen or so other men that entered in and out of her life while living with her mother.

"That was orbing. That's how Whitelighters move around, demons are the ones that shimmer. Which is another thing that the council mentioned to me. Information, they refused to tell me from whom, said that Buffy is in close contact with a demon. From what the council tells me she's unaware that this 'person' is a demon."

"How does she not know?" Willow questioned, didn't Slayers feel when a demon was near by? Before Buffy left she knew when a demon or vampire was near; she'd sense them somehow. And Faith mentioned a couple times that she felt something and no more than a couple minutes later they'd be attacked.

"There could be many reasons, she could have closed that part of her off…although how would be a mystery. The demon could be cloaking its presence or the Council could be wrong." Giles explained. "Its not as if they haven't had screwed up information before."

Leo orbed Buffy, the sisters and Cole to an alley that's behind P3. A demon was spotted around there causing trouble, when Paige scryed for it she found that it was still in the alley. Prue and Piper looked in the Book of Shadows, not knowing what to look for Grams lent a guiding hand and found what demon it was.

The demon was a Tymaria, very powerful, could multiply itself--or gave the illusion it could multiply. Tymaria's were also very fast, normally the Charmed Ones wouldn't bring Buffy and Cole along because they had their own evil forces to deal with but Leo requested they be present incase the sisters needed help.

"Whoa, Buffy." Piper smirked when she finally got a good look at Buffy. "Going for that hooker image are we?" She roved her gaze over Buff's outfit.

"As a matter of fact…yes. I went undercover today and didn't get a chance to change." Buffy explained.

"Undercover? That's not under much." Leo tried to look away from Buffy but seeing her in nothing but a short skirt and a bikini top it was hard to avert his gaze.

"Hey, she's mine Leo, stare at your own wife." Cole growled with a teasing quality in his voice.

"Yea, stare at your own wife." Piper piped up from next to her husband. She didn't mind that Leo was staring at Buffy she was just teasing him. Besides she stared at different men and while Leo rolled his eyes he knew she loved him.

A loud crash of trashcans interrupted the banter between the friends and instantly all six were poised and ready for a fight. The demon ambled out from behind a dumpster, it's slime slowly dripping down it's large hunched body.

"Eww, the book didn't say anything about slime." Paige never liked the gooey demons; it got all over her clothes and most of the time she could never get it out.

Without warning the demon rushed towards the Charmed Ones and Buffy, Cole tried an energy ball but it hardly fazed the large angry creature. Instead it just upset it. Piper froze it but it didn't stay still for long.

Leaping into action Buffy kicked at the Tymaria, "Hurry and vanquish the fucking thing." She screamed and punched it between the eyes then where its stomach was...what she hoped was the stomach anyway. Buffy then kneed it twice before backing up as she heard the girls finish the spell. During the brief fight she was cautious of her stomach, one wrong move and she could lose the baby.

"He's gonna blow." Cole grabbed Buffy and moved her and him behind the building, moments before the Tymaria exploded blue blood everywhere.

They peek around the corner, Prue managed to stop the slime and blood from hitting her and her sisters, but unfortunately Leo was in the way of where Prue sent it and he was now covered head to toe in demon goo. Cole and Buffy step out from behind the building, "You know Leo, blues a good color on you. You should wear it more often." Cole didn't even try to hide the fact that he's laughing.

Leo glared at the half-demon then rolled his angry stare at Prue who was biting her lip nervously. "Sorry Leo, I didn't mean to get you there." She scratched at her neck in embarrassment.

"It's alright." Leo smiled tightly conveying that it was anything but all right. "I'll just go home, shower and change." He left the sisters there in the alley, Paige could orb them all home.

Buffy sighed and looked toward her friends. "Do you wanna come to our place?" She popped up out of the blue.

"Joyce brought the Sunnydale team here." Cole explained to the confused witches.

"Oohhh." The sisters spoke as one. They heard stories about the Sunnydale group. It wasn't all bad, Buffy told them good stories too but they also knew why she didn't want to go home without a strong support team behind her.

Angel snapped his fingers like he just figured something out. "I bet its Cole. He doesn't seem right to me."

"Unlikely, Buffy and him have been together for a while, I don't think Cole would have been able to keep the secret that he's a demon for very long." The doorbell chimed throughout the rather large home and Joyce came hurrying out of the kitchen and opened the door. She's heard greeting what sounded like more than one person and telling them to come inside that Buffy and the others would be home shortly.

The people at the door were heard coming into the entryway and Joyce closing the door behind them. Seconds later a group of five were entering the living room and staring in confusion at the Sunnydale group sitting in the Turner's home.

"Well, never expected to see any of you again."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. The reason I didn't show Buffy using any of the magical powers against the Tymaria is because I see Buffy as using magic last if she can't physically fight the demon.

**Chapter 6**

Standing in the entryway to the living room was a group of four, two the Sunnydale gang knew the other two they didn't. One was a tall handsome black man with no hair; it made him look incredibly lickable in Anya's opinion, and wearing casual clothes, jeans and a zip up red sweater. The other was a slightly shorter man with mused black hair and a slightly 'flashier' wardrobe, with a Hawaiian shirt and olive green cargos.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here in San Francisco? And with Wesley?" The gang noticed Cordy holding hands with the former Watcher.

"I live in San Francisco, and Wesley is my husband." She placed another hand over their linked ones. Since becoming a part of Buffy's team again she had grown up, while she could still be as rude as anybody could, she's also kinder then she'd ever been. And Wesley had toughened up a lot, before he was a push over Watcher with a stick up his ass, now he's much more laid back, had very sexy stubble growing on his chin, ditched the glasses for contacts, and held his own next to Buffy and Cole.

"Might I ask why you're here in Buffy's home?" Wesley glared at them. When in Sunnydale they hadn't treated him well. He had been sent in to replace Giles as Faith's Watcher because he was still very distraught over Buffy's disappearance.

While he wasn't the coolest or funniest even the most laid back he cared about his duty. He took his position as Faith's new Watcher very seriously but she refused to listen to him. Would only speak with Giles and disparage him at every turn. After he helped them deal with the Mayor he left Sunnydale and eventually the Watcher's Council never to contact any of them again.

"I'd rather not get into it until Buffy returns, it's very important and I'd rather go over it only once." Giles explained, a little jealous that Wesley seemed to have found a place in Buffy's life, while he was only a distant memory.

Cordelia turned to Joyce who had entered the living room again with Darryl carrying tea and coffee. "Do ahh, certain someone's know that they're," She pointed to the Sunnydale team, "here?"

"Oh you mean…" Joyce pointed to the floor and the group of four nod, "From what I was told, they do. Apparently a couple nights ago she got really agitated and he had to calm her down and promise to take care of Buffy and the kids."

Confusion was the only expression on the Sunnydale group faces. "What are you talking about? You're not making sense." Xander complained.

"Maybe not to you, but to each other we make perfect sense. Don't worry though you'll find out soon enough." Cordelia promised them. She could hardly wait for the old gang's reactions to Drusilla and Spike living in Buffy and Cole's home with them.

Buffy and Cole shimmer in while Paige orbed her and her sisters to the Turner home. Joyce seeing the three sisters rushed them into a hug, since reconciling with Buffy she'd been the mother hen to everyone including the Halliwell sisters. "Hello girls. How are all of you?"

"We're great Joyce. I thought you wouldn't be here till tonight?" Paige questioned the woman who has been a motherly figure to her.

"Well, I was but we managed an earlier flight." Joyce told her.

Prue smiled at her boyfriend of two years swaying her body over to him. "So, I wake up this morning, after an absolutely wonderful the night, wanting more but find you gone? What was so important that you had to leave before giving me an equally fantastic morning?" She whispered to Gunn.

"Demon nest, Doyle had a vision. I would have given you a repeat of last night if it wasn't going down in a half hour." Gunn grinned his killer smile at her capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Paige made a face of disgust. "Please, do you have to do that in front of me. It's enough I have to listen to you I don't want to see it as well." She shivered. They knew she was teasing, Prue's her sister and Gunn's a great friend, so she had to give them a hard time once in a while.

"Like you and Doyle aren't into PDA?" Gunn argued.

"He and I conduct our private lives in private." She didn't catch Doyle's snicker.

"Oh really Paige? And what was that little display I walked in on two nights ago?" Prue rose a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"That…doesn't count, we thought everyone was tucked away in bed." Doyle and her were caught in the kitchen having sex on a chair.

"It was 9 o'clock at night, most of us are adults at the Manor and we don't go to bed at nine." Paige heard the sarcasm dripping from Prue's voice.

While the brunette and red head continue to tease each other, Angel had yet to take his eyes off Buffy and Cole. Cole was resting a hand on her stomach, his other hand around her waist and hugging her close. There was nothing sexual about the touch it was just comforting. Cole's dark head was near Buffy's blonde, his whispered words not heard by the human ears but he and Faith heard them.

"They can't hurt you anymore my love. They can't touch us, we're stronger then them." He pressed a gentle peck on her cheek. "Just remember the reason they're here is because they need you. You don't need them."

Angel's emotions ran wild, he felt pain, anger, jealousy, but most of all arrogance. He knew Buffy would help them with anything and he knew he'd get her back and away from Cole. Suddenly there was a tickle climbing up his neck, he only got that when someone from his vampire family was near.

Coming from the dining room area Drusilla drifted forward, gliding closer to Buffy and Cole that were oblivious to the danger coming up behind them. "Daddy!" She purred. Without thinking about how Drusilla could enter Buffy's home without an invitation, he lunged forward to attack her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. In the show Joyce went through treatments in 2000 and had her brain tumor surgery in the year 2001. But for the purposes of this fic I'm moving it up a year, so she started going through the treatments in 2001 and had the surgery in 2002.

**Chapter 7 **

Before he could reach Drusilla and kill her Buffy grabbed his still muscular arm and threw the charging vampire against the wall with only her hand at his throat. The Sunnydale gang rose to their feet shouting for Buffy to let him go but instead she raised Angel further off the ground.

"Buffy it's Drusilla!" Angel grabbed her wrist trying to move her but it's like trying to move a wall, it was impossible.

"Daddy is mean big sister." Pouting with sadness Drusilla glided up behind Buffy wrapping her arms around her slim waist. "Baby doesn't like Daddy." She whispered softly in a singsong voice.

The shocked Scoobies watch as Dru nuzzled Buffy's neck, not even attempting to bite the Slayer, and Buffy allowing it. Buffy tightened her grip on Angel's neck, although she knew he didn't need breathe it would bruise his neck severely, if she tightened her grip just a little she'd even break it.

"Wake up you stupid moron, how the Hell would Dru get in if I didn't invite her in? She's still a vampire you idiot, the only way she could come in was if I invited her." She hissed at the once love of her life. He threatened her family and nobody did that without consequences.

"Big sister protects me Daddy." Drusilla grinned like a child, enjoying bring taken care of. Decades of trying to kill Slayers, succeeding with Kendra and now a Slayer was taking care of her and her Spike. It was a strange turn of events in her long undead life.

Cole strode over to Buffy without hesitation grasping her wrist gently till she looked at him. "Babe, let him go, this stress is not good for the baby," he whispered to her, "Angel is not worth our child." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

About a year and a half after Byron and Logan were born Buffy had become pregnant again. She was a little girl and Buffy lost the baby when she was 5 months along. They had done everything right, made sure Buffy was healthy, took her to the doctor for regular visits, he, the sisters, Dru, Spike, Gunn, Cordy, and Wesley took over Buffy's slaying duties.

Even after they did everything they could to ensure Buffy would give birth to their beautiful little girl healthy and happy, it wasn't enough. Joyce at the time was fighting a brain tumor, Buffy never told him or anybody else except Leo. Leo had tried to heal her tumor but he couldn't do it, Fate or Destiny wouldn't let him, she begged Leo not to tell anybody.

It turned out the stress from worrying about her mother, keeping up with the various doctors treating Joyce, and training at the Police Academy raised her stress level so high that it was too much. While talking to one of her mother's many doctors after hearing some rather bad news, that made the outcome for Joyce not very good she had felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Buffy was aware enough to call for Leo, but he was busy with a charge at the time, a charge that was being attacked by a demon. Cole had arrived home 5 minutes later, but by then Buffy had passed out from the pain and blood was pooled under her legs. The doctors tried to save the baby but they had to make a choice between saving Buffy or letting them both die, the doctors choose to save Buffy, what else could they do? It was unlikely the baby would have survived if they had chosen the baby.

That's the reason why there was a 5-year age gap between the twins and Serena. He and Buffy were so heartbroken over the loss of their child. For a while Buffy couldn't bare the thought of conceiving again, said it was too risky in her line of work and she didn't want another one of her children to die.

"Come dear sister, let little sister take care of you pet." Dru whispered in a silky voice her hands still resting against Buffy's abdomen in her own way protecting the little life growing inside Buffy. It was after the Slayer miscarried that she and Spike moved in, it was a way for them to protect whom they considered their family.

Without setting Angel's feet firmly on the ground first Buffy released her grip quickly off his neck and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. The Scoobies watch as Buffy breathed in slowly and exhaled, while Dru glided to the side of the blonde Slayer curling her tiny yet muscular arm around the woman's shoulders leading her to the couch that was now free.

"Buffy sweetie, here have some tea, it will help calm your nerves." Joyce handed her a cup filled with chamomile tea.

"Thanks mom." She sipped it while Cole and Dru dote over her, oblivious to the stares.

"Umm, Buffy, that is Drusilla." Giles stated dumbly.

"Really? It is? And here all along I thought it was Oprah." She sarcastically commented to her once father figure. "I do realize who she is Giles, after all she's been living in my home for 6 years, I don't think it would have gone unnoticed."

Instantly she felt bad for speaking to Giles that way. He didn't deserve to be spoken to in the tone she used; he was like her father. Although he hadn't been with her for the past 10 years she still considered him her family and much more of a father then Hank had ever been.

Hank Summers, when he found out that Buffy was marrying a lawyer, couldn't wait to become a part of her life again. At first she was willing to give him chance, he's her blood and she couldn't turn her back on him, but she overheard a conversation with him a Cole one afternoon.

Her "father" wanted him to represent a client of his Frankie King, Cole flat-out refused, he knew what kind of man he was and he wanted nothing to do with that. That was the last time she saw her father, he didn't even bother to give her an excuse before he left San Francisco.

"How can Drusilla, the blood sucking vampire that tried to help Spike kill us all, tried to kill you on your birthday, be staying with you in your house. Do you have a death wish? She's just waiting to kill you all in your sleep." Xander yelled at Buffy.

Cole was about to throw an energy ball at him and cause him to fall to the ground in sprinkling of ashes but Buffy's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Xander if Drusilla wanted to kill us all in her sleep wouldn't she have done it 7 years ago when I first invited her into my home, or hey how about the past 6 years since she's been living with us?"

"I'd never hurt big sister, she protects me and my Spike. As we protect her. I think I should want to rip your flesh into ribbons and tie them onto a present with a surprise, your testicles perhaps, inside to send to your family." Drusilla threatened the young boy already thinking about what color paper to use on the gift. Once she gave her loyalty to someone, as crazy as she was she honored that commitment.

"How can you be friends with someone who threatens to send your friend's valued body parts in the mail?" Xander protested, turning to the side to protect his manhood.

"I didn't see her threatening my friend, I saw her threatening an insecure little boy who only sees the world in black and white and sees himself as the judge on my life which by the way you know nothing about." Buffy spoke calmly and coolly to her once close comrade.

A cranky cry cut through the house; the baby monitor that Cole brought out into the living room earlier carried the loud sound to every corner of the living room. "I better…" Buffy made a move to get up but her mother stopped any further movement.

"No, you stay down here, I'll get my grandson. I haven't seen him since your birthday." Quickly Joyce scurried off to calm her grandson who had to be feeling the tension around the house.

"Alright, listen I want to get back to my normal life as much as possible, which means all of you," she sent pointed glances around the room toward the Scooby Gang, "better tell me what you want and then get out. Some of you," she looked at Willow, Giles, and even Faith, "I'd love to talk to you more at some other time but for now I need you to tell me information and leave."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Buffy." Giles took her.

"I'm making it that simple Giles." The familiarity of her words striking a cord with her, Angel, and Giles.

"Now just one second Twinkie!" Faith stalked past Angel who had been trying successfully so far to keep her quiet but she wasn't going to be quiet anymore. "We don't need you, the Council can just…"

"If you don't need me then why the hell are you here? I haven't seen any of you in 10 years, and I don't even know who two of you are. So I suggest you quit with the bullshit and get on with why you are here? So I can tell you to go fuck yourselves and continue on with my life." Her mouth filter completely gone not being able to hold back the crass and blunt words. "Because I can pretty much guarantee that anything you know…I know already."

"Don't be so flip Buffy, the information I have is very top secret, _I_ can guarantee that you _don't_ know anything about what I have to tell you." Giles spoke with such confidence that Buffy for a second believed that she didn't know what the major evil that was afoot would be. However she shook that thought off rather quickly.

"Well, we'll just see about that won't we?" She leaned back crossing her legs, the slit on her skirt showing a very enticing view of her firm, toned, and tanned leg. She wanted nothing more than to change out of these clothes and get into something more comfortable and with a lot more material. But that would mean everyone would be in her home longer than she wanted, so she decided to sit in silence about her outfit.

"It's like this…"

TBC


End file.
